Metro Mahn Meets His Match
by Nora Salisbury
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne's first born is a chip off the old block, right down to a desire to pretend to destroy Metro Mahn.


_This is an example of a beautiful, full blown plot bunny springing forth from one soundbyte._

 _I was walking through a local park to use the restroom, and had to walk through the playground area to get there. I heard a child in the midst of play declare "YOUR MIND WILL BE DELETED!" followed by a wicked laugh. It was one of those moments when I struggle to keep my composure; laughing like a loon at a public playground when I don't have any kids of my own would have resulted in at least a police interrogation. I couldn't even look around to see what she looked like, because I knew that if this child's posture had as much presentation as her voice I would totally lose it. I had to run for the bathroom, others probably assuming due to a bladder issue, so I could sit in the stall and quietly crack up. I knew I had just heard the perfect inspiration for Megamind & Roxanne's first born. And I think she turned out spectacularly, if I do say so myself._

 _Oh, and I'm sure you will all be confused by the appearance of a certain O.C. because I still haven't finished the final chapter of The Journey to Us, in which I plan to have Minion explain to Roxanne that his kind is asexual and capable of individual reproduction, and that providing a minion for each child they might have is an inescapable duty to his bond brother. That way he doesn't have to be the last of his kind either. Enjoy!_

"You're using your pick? Did you lose your keys again?" she questioned quietly.

"No," he whispered, "But this is quieter. I want to see what Wayne is up to before he hears us." She nodded understanding and slid off her shoes. They'd taken to asking Wayne to help Minion when they had their "date nights" so in case anything serious came up, Wayne could keep things under control while Minion kept the lair shipshape.

They slipped inside the lair and got almost to the main lounging area and heard a young but powerful voice bellow "METRO MAHN!" They blinked at each other cluelessly and slowly peeked around the corner.

Wayne was kicked back on the cushy leather couch usually used for TV viewing, as though he were lying there to receive therapy, and standing on the overstuffed armrest was a small figure with pale blue skin, a head size somewhat between those of her parents with her mother's hair and clad in one of Daddy's old suits lovingly tailored by her minion, Mini, to fit her petite frame. She slapped the leather gloves she could not quite yet fill hard onto Wayne's head, trying in vain to muss the 'do, and declared "YOUR MIND WILL BE DELETED!"

Though it was mostly drowned out by the child's wicked "MWAHAHAHA!" Roxanne had caught her husband's quick editorial into his fist "*COF*Too late." and disciplined him with such a pinch to his tushy. His posture straightened a bit and his eyebrows raised in a classic "Is that really supposed to be a deterrant?" expression, which she met with her best "You can have more later, Bubbala." look.

"Oh hiya, MegaRox." Despite both of them telling him they didn't want to be referred to as some trendy Hollywood couple, Wayne was so proud of himself for coining the conjunction he used it whenever he saw them. So they took it as a sign that annoying nicknames are all fair game. "How was the movie?"

"Howdy, Big Boy." Roxanne said flatly, needling him. "Nice hat." she quipped about her offspring perched atop his head.

"Hello, Sir, Roxanne." Minion stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a tray of coffee service to try to get them to stay a few minutes for social interaction, something they usually blew by like a Burma Shave sign on their way to the bedroom. "May I tempt you with some fresh dessert bars and cafe ole'?"

"Love some, Minion, thanks," Roxanne accepted immediately. She was rolling her eyes and trying not to giggle as her daughter maniacally massaged "Metro Mahn's" scalp in a pantomime of brain-sucking. He paid her no more mind than a fly landing on his hair. "It was so good!" she answered Wayne's query. "The special effects are almost as exciting as our real life."

Another wicked laugh ripped through the lair, but the brainbots no longer came to see what the matter was. They all knew the tiny wrath of Robin.

Roxanne glanced at Megamind to see his eyes overflowing with sentiment. "Daddy's little girl." she smiled. He returned her gaze for a moment before returning his attention to the greatest thing they'd ever done together, still trying to milk sustinence from the wad of thick hair.

"Her first evil princess laugh!" he said with quiet awe, proud enough to bust. He darted forward and plucked her off the couch for a hug.

"Hey!" she groused. "I wasn't done sucking out his mind!" She didn't squirm however, she would never say no to Daddy time over playtime with Uncle Wayne.

"I'm sorry, my darling little overlord, but it appears your brain-sucker was starving to death," the former villain reasoned with his progeny. A wink to cap the zinger got a girlish giggle from the fearsome villainess.

"Oh, ha ha." Wayne said in mock hurt. "It is to laugh."

Robin pointed over Daddy's shoulder and vowed "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, METRO MAHN! Ciao Ciao!" she added with a grin and a wave. Roxanne fell into step behind her beautiful family on the way to tuck their baby in for bedtime, waving goodnight to Wayne & Minion. Mini poked her containment dome into the hallway to report she'd gotten the bed turned down. "Excellahnt, Mini! Get yourself some nice shrimp as a treat." The child took to giving orders as readily as her father.

Megamind looked at the way she leaned back in his arms against his chest, legs crossed casually, remembering a time he was carried much the same way by Minion as he took the Mayor's office. He deposited her on the sheets covered in images of the queen & princess of Arendelle and their magic snowman.

Robin sat up straight in bed and clapped her hands together briskly with ceremony. "I shall accept your offerings of affection now!" she granted.

"Thank you, your benevolence." Megamind said as he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead and another on her nose before pecking her lips. Roxanne kissed both cheeks and a lingering "MWAH!" on the lips, echoed by both.

Finally a family hug and she pulled the covers up to her chin. A yawn was followed by a mumbled "You may go now." The couple walked out as Mini was parking her suit to jump into her luxury tank for the night. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she heard was the low flirting voices of her parents as they closed the door.

"Wanna go make another one of those?" her mother purred.

"Right behind you, sweetheart." The yelp from her mother told her Daddy had gotten handsy again.

"Make all you want," the child muttered obstinately, "I'M still in charge."


End file.
